Challenges!
by Bibbledoo
Summary: Hi! I have written challenges for you, fellow writers. (It's all DP!) :) Only the challenges are K. Your writing from the challenges, it's up to you.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Let's get disclaimers over with so you can read the challenges.  
Do not own Danny Phantom, it belongs to Butch Hartman. I don't own Paranormal Activity (It only made a cameo, fellas, relax)  
Enjoy! :)

* * *

Standard Rule: Please write it's one of my challenges so I can read it. (I never flame, so all my feedback will not be mean), must be K-T. No M. Any pairings allowed.

**Challenge:**** The ghosts of the Ghost Zone are having a movie night. Danny is hosting.  
**Rules: Must be at Fenton Works, no humans allowed (that includes Sam), Technus must interrupt movie at least once, Box Ghost must try a move on the Lunch Lady, and it must be ghost horror movie, like _Paranormal Activity_. The ghosts will not be scared by the movie.

**Challenge:**** What if Gregor/ Elliot was actually interested in Danny?  
**Rules: Must be just like _Double Cross My Heart_, but with Sam spying instead of Danny. Danny is still a halfa.

**Challenge:**** Ember, Spectra, and Kitty have a sleepover.  
**Rules: Only Ember, Kitty, and Spectra are at the sleepover. Must include eating ice cream and complaining about the guys, including Danny.

**Challenge:**** A puppet show.**  
Rules: A date between any pairing, and must include a puppet show. Ex: Pitch Pearl. Phantom uses telekinesis to make a puppet show for himself and Danny Fenton.

**Challenge:**** Write a Fun Danny/ Super Danny/ Tucker fanfiction.  
**Rules: Besides the standard rules, none really. Oh, and be creative.

**Challenge:**** Sam and Valerie cat fight over Danny (Fenton).  
**Rules: Danny must try to stop the fight, and for the setting, it's a public place on Valentine's Day.

**Challenge:**** Phantom goes to a school dance with Val, after she becomes the Red Huntress.  
**Rules: Make lots of Grey Ghost (Valerie/Danny) fluff. No exposion for Danny.

**Challenge:**** Valerie and Cujo.**  
Rules: Don't re-kill Cujo, and have some Valerie and Cujo bonding. Dani is looking for Cujo.

**Challenge:**** Write a Dash/Tucker fiction.  
**Rules: Be creative. Oh, and Tucker hates Danny, so Dash can still have a Fenton punching bag.

**Challenge:**** Write a Kwan/Danny fic.  
**Rules: Be creative, fellas.

**Challenge:**** Danny asks Skulker what he means by "pelt".  
**Rules: Make Skulker uncomfortable. And Danny does ask the forbidden question of what Skulker means by pelt.

**Challenge:**** "Guys… If we're gonna die… I need to tell you something… Johnny 13 is my boyfriend."  
**Rules: Someone from the trio has to say it. Or Dash.

**Challenge:**** Jack proposes to Maddie.  
**Rules: Don't forget, Jack says "I'm not nuts? I'm not nuts!" And Maddie still says yes.

**Challenge:**** Dani, Danny (Phantom), and Val are on a camping trip.  
**Rules: Valerie doesn't know the secret, no exposion for Danny, fellas! Must be bonding between the three.

**Challenge:**** Ember sees Danny display some wonderful musical talent.  
**Rules: Ember goes back on "I don't do duets", and does a duet with Danny.

**Challenge: Valerie and Tucker do karaoke** **together.**  
Rules: Dani must be there, and must cover her ears to save herself from the horrors of their singing.

**Challenge:**** A bet between Youngblood and Danny ends with Danny dressing up like a** **princess.**  
Rules: The bet could be anything, and Danny must loose, and must wear a pink frilly dress in ghost form.

**Challenge: All of the DP characters are having a karaoke night in the Ghost** **Zone.**  
Rules: There must be a combination of good and bad singers. Don't change Tucker and Jazz's singing abilities!

**Challenge:**** Jack, Johnny 13, Skulker, Vlad, Technus, and Amorpho play** **cards.**  
Rules: Must mention Danny, wives/girlfriends, and that Phantom pest. Ghosts laugh at the fact that Jack has split opinions on his son, Jack is confused.

**Challenge: Therapy with Jazz and** **Spectra.**  
Rules: Each character must go to both. Jazz helps, Spectra makes things worse and feeds off the characters misery.

**Challenge:** **Stargazing.**  
Rules: Any pairing goes stargazing together.

**Challenge: Star and Paulina fight over Danny (Phantom) in front of Danny** **Phantom.**  
Rules: Dani must get popcorn and watch in amusement with another character as Star and Paulina fight while Danny Phantom tries calming them.

**Challenge: Danny and Dani, Jazz and Jack cooking competition.**  
Rules: Either team can win, sorta like a father-daughter cooking competition, and remember, these are _Fentons_ cooking.

* * *

This is incomplete. I'll be adding challenges every once in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Oh, it's good to be back!  
Here are more. For those who did not see the update from a while ago in page one, check it now!  
Remember the standard rules, and let me know when you publish the challenge(s) of your choice, because I want to read them!

* * *

**Challenge:**** Skulker takes Danny hunting.**  
Rules: In the end, Skulker ends up hunting Danny, and Danny returns the favor. Danny must make it out alive. Yes, Danny can be bleeding out, but still alive.

**Challenge:**** Danny's deathday.  
**Rules: Don't make it a celebration, people. I doubt any rational entity would celebrate their death and inability to pass on. But that's my opinion.

**Challenge:**** An Angst fiction in which Danny and Lancer are the main characters, and only them.  
**Rules: No Slash. It can be any problem you guys prefer. Danny must be the one in problem, whether it's self-harm, or something else, and Lancer must be the one trying to help.

**Challenge:**** A DP character finds and reads a few fanfictions with them in it.**  
Rules: Be creative. Make sure it leaves the character shocked.

**Challenge:**** Dani/Vlad bonding.  
**Rules: It can be before or after Kindred Spirts and/or D-Stabilized.

**Challenge:**** "Guys… I need to tell you something… I ate the last cookie in the jar."  
**Rules: Near-death experience, someone in the trio plus Jazz or Dani must say this. If it's Dani, have Danny scold her at the near-death point.

**Challenge:**** Group homework.  
**Rules: By homework, I mean "we start doing work, then we end up in some kind of mini party at the host's place".

**Challenge:**** Danny randomly kisses Dash in the middle of the hallway of Casper High.  
**Rules: The hallway is anything but deserted, Danny got an accidental mind-wipe, and Tucker tests him on whether he actually lost his memory by telling him to kiss Dash. Dash can react whichever way you want.

**Challenge:**** Danny has a cold, and it makes him act a bit… off.  
**Rules: It can be any weird change in his ways you want, but he can't remember it when he gets better, when the character(s) he was with tells him what his did/how he acted, Danny must have a funny reaction.

**Challenge:**** Kindergarten play.  
**Rules: Sam will be the princess in a pink dress, Tucker, narrator, Paulina, the witch, Dash, the prince, and Danny… the not so evil "evil" minion. Be creative.

**Challenge:**** Sugar-high halfas.  
**Rules: All three halfas must be sugar high. Have fun! *evil smirk*

**Challenge:**** Danny Phantom movie: Dan's return.  
**Rules: No Haunted Past shipping, _please!_ Have fun!

**Challenge:**** What if the prime clone **_**didn't**_** destabilize and went to Danny for help?  
**Rules: Post- Kindred Spirits. Ship the clone and Danny together. (kinda like Pitch Pearl)

* * *

I'll see what else I can cook up for you guys. I might even do a few of my challenges! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! More challenges!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Challenge:**** Danny is challenged to an evil laugh competition against Tucker and Sam.**  
Rules: The two that lose must be scared of that laugh.

**Challenge:**** "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure" A ghastly sound escaped the violin as *character's name here* played the violin.**  
Rules: Any two characters. Must use the sentences in the challenge. Not right next to each other, if you don't want to.

**Challenge:**** A couple of ghosts and Danny play cards.**  
Rules: Any amount of ghosts, any card game, and they must converse.

**Challenge:**** Dani throws a tantrum.**  
Rules: Ghost powers in tantrum.

**Challenge:**** Danny has a problem with the fact that Danielle's HAZMAT suit exposes her midriff.**  
Rules: Father/daughter relationship.

**Challenge:**** Dani tries to catch up on lost childhood.**  
Rules: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, or the entire gang help her with it. Disney movies, hopscotch, dolls, you name it.

**Challenge:**** Make a past experience of why Jack Fenton is banned from the movie theatre.**  
Rules: Can be Jack alone, Jack with Maddie, Jack and college buddies, or the Fenton family.

**Challenge:**** Team Phantom makes a rock band.**  
Rules: Can be just the three, or with Jazz, or with Dani. Can be as good or as bad as you want them to be.

**Challenge:**** Horror video game. Danny overshadowed it, and is stuck in the game.**  
Rules: Any horror game (I bet someone will do FNAF), and if Danny dies in the game… he dies in real life.

**Challenge:**** Four year old Danny "helps" Jazz in the kitchen.**  
Rules: A mess must be made.

* * *

:) Remember to give me a notice, or say it was a challenge by Bibbledoo do I can find it.  
Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry! Phantom Guardians is taking most of my writing time.  
Enjoy!  
(Note: Standard rules apply.)

* * *

**Challenge:** **Danny accidentally speaks ghost to someone.**  
Rules: It can be anyone, preferably a human without Fenton Phones, they can know he's a halfa, and after a while, must point out he's speaking ghost.

**Challenge:**** "Bring your Mom or Dad to school and tell us what they do."**  
Rules: Danny (or Jazz) brought their parents, they babbled about ghosts and/or ghost hunting, and humiliated the Fenton child.

**Challenge:**** Fenton and friends Book Club.**  
Rules: Sam, Tucker, Dani if you want, and the Fenton family held their first and last book club meeting.

**Challenge:**** Pick any character from DP, and make them an old school kindergarten teacher.**  
Rules: Any character, they can either go nuts or be able to handle the kids, and I say old school, because I found out kindergarten today are the equivalent of first grade. I'm talking play, fun, dance, sing, and coloring kindergarten here.

**Challenge:**** Danny Fenton in kindergarten.**  
Rules: Old. School. Kindergarten.

**Challenge:** **Fenton family's first and last try at a family photo.**  
Rules: The picture must look very bad.

**Challenge:**** "Who knew? Sam likes pink."**  
Rules: Two characters must see Sam liking pink, and one of them must say it.

**Challenge:**** "For example, I used to be afraid of Tucker." "And I'm still afraid of Sam."**  
Rules: Sam and Tuck are trying to get Danny, Dani, or Jazz to say one of their fears. Sam said she used to be afraid of Tuck, and Tucker says he's still afraid of Sam.

**Challenge:**** Danny gets captured by Walker. In ghost jail, he plays tunes on the harmonica.**  
Rules: Danny must start playing randomly.

**Challenge:**** "The great Danny Phantom is defeated by a piece of paper?" "It's math homework, so shut up!"**  
Rules: Sam, Jazz, or Tuck tease Danny over his inability to complete his math homework. Dani can't tease him because I'm sure she got his terrible at math skills.

**Challenge:** **Danny does some TGIF dance in front of the entire classroom.**  
Rules: Must just to the front of the class, say something along the lines of TGIF, and randomly start dancing to express his joy.

* * *

I'm back! And better than ever!  
Beedoo: Actually, you're the same as always.  
*deflates* I know...  
Anyway, follows, favorites, and reviews will always be adored, flames will be forced to be with my French I teacher.  
Beedoo: She's a nightmare...  
Bye! :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I thought I had updated this chapter. I hadn't.  
Remember standard rules, and have fun!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Challenge: Danny goes to Comic Con. **  
Rules: Just the standard rules.

**Challenge:**** Danny has dyscalculia. (Dyslexia, but with math.)**  
Rules: Mr. Lancer helps him out. NO SLASH!

**Challenge:**** Character has to fight a ghost animal of the animal they fear the most.**  
Rules: Any ghost fighting character, any animal.

**Challenge:**** Danny accidentally ends up in makeup and a dress.**  
Rules: Let's make this fun. Dash can like the Danny in a dress (he can or cannot know it's Danny), it can be Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom, and Tucker must make some comments.

**Challenge:**** "Tickets? For the movies? Ghost powers here, we can sneak in!"**  
Rules: Danny or Danielle can say this. They follow through with their plan.

**Challenge:**** Danny tries to find a comfortable position to read. We all know what happens when anyone tries that.**  
Rules: He ends in his first position. Must go into all positions and places possible.

**Challenge:**** What is Danny was a cyborg instead? And his parents just dislike artificial life? Phantom is a "robot", Fenton is a "human"? **  
Rules: Man…. Be creative, and have fun.

**Challenge:**** Late nights. Dani and Danny are patrolling, it's late, and Dani falls asleep. Guess it's up to Danny to take her home.**  
Rules: Dani must say "I'm not tired" at some point. Piggy back ride from Danny.

**Challenge:**** Danny goes crazy.**  
Rules: Have fun. *smiles psychotically*

**Challenge:**** "What's this?" "…Just open it."**  
Rules: Danny has to be the one saying "just open it".

**Challenge:**** Danny Phantom invites Maddie Fenton to the Ghost Zone.**  
Rules: Anything can happen. Just don't ship Maddie with one of the ghosts or something.

* * *

One of the plot bunnies grew onto me...  
Beedoo: It's true! She allowed the plot bunny to have kids and nurses them more often!  
Anyway... Follows, favorites, and reviews will be loved forever and always.  
Beedoo: Flames will be forced to deal with the plot bunny that has a inch long splinter in it's paw.  
Yeah...

Bye! :o)


	6. Chapter 6

I am _so sorry!_  
This is so short!  
I got grounded!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Challenge:**** Danny in wonderland.**  
Rules: Danny Fenton or Phantom, each character of Wonderland is someone from the show.

**Challenge:**** Slow dance.**  
Rules: Any two characters (it can even be two potted plants dancing).

**Challenge:**** Danny's grounded, and is watched at all times.**  
Rules: It must be during a ghost infestation.

**Challenge:**** Asian urban legends.**  
Rules: Danny has to deal with them.

**Challenge:**** Danny is a vampire!**  
Rules: Just don't make it so far it's 'M'.

* * *

Yeah... not my best...  
Follows, favorites, and reviews will always be adored!  
Flames will be forced to deal with all the Asian urban legends.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! I'm back!  
Beedoo: The plot bunnies born while writing these got to her.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Challenge:**** Jack teaches his son how to drive.**  
Rules: It must end in a mess. Jack will be confused about the mess.

**Challenge:**** Doctor's scribble.**  
Rules: Any character(s) is struggling to understand the writing called a doctor's scribble.

**Challenge:**** Flower crowns.**  
Rules: Any shipping, one makes a flower crown for the other, s/he wears it and gives one to the original giver. Both wear them. (Maybe they take a picture or something.) Fluff.

**Challenge:**** Dance class.**  
Rules: Any shipping. One teaches the other how to dance. Fluff.

**Challenge:**** Disney.**  
Rules: The DP characters were imagining Amity Park as a Disney movie. Genderbending in the Disney is allowed to make any shipping fit.

**Challenge:**** Danny turns in a creative writing assignment.**  
Rules: You know crackfic? Yeah, think of that, but Danny wrote it.

**Challenge:**** Did you know Danny tends to hug things when he sleeps?**  
Rules: Danny hugs something/someone and someone takes a picture/ hugs back. Just don't do mature content.

**Challenge:**** What type of ghost are you quiz?**  
Rules: Anyone can take it, if it's Danny, put an answer that does not fit him.

**Challenge:**** "I can't get that stupid song out of my head!"**  
Rules: Danny has a song stuck in his head. He wants it out.

**Challenge:**** Danny gets reverted to a younger age.**  
Rules: Still a halfa, anyone can take care of him. Don't maim/torture/kill Daniel.

**Challenge:**** "But I'm booored."**  
Rules: Said bored character unleashes destruction to entertain him/herself.

**Challenge:**** Ant invasion in the Fenton household.**  
Rules: Can be regular ants or ghost ants, these ants are like Pac-man with the house appliances. (Once my house got invaded by ants. They ate the telephone cord (2006 or something).)

**Challenge:**** Danny has dyslexia.**  
Rules: Um… just follow the standard rules and we'll be fine.

**Challenge:**** Someone tries to comb Dani's hair.**  
Rules: The hair has a mind of its own.

* * *

That ant invasion was vicious. They ate the telephone cord, glue, ate the circuits in the old PC's brain-  
Beedoo: We get it!  
Anyway, follows, favorites, and reviews will always be adored.  
Flames will get an ant infestation of their own. Prepare for a Pac-man ant mutation~!

Bye! :o)


	8. Chapter 8

HI!  
Please don't kill me.  
Here it is.

Follow general rules shown in chapter 1.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Challenge:**** Dani's first day at school.**  
Rules: If human school, no exposure to any halfa.

**Challenge:**** All the ghosts and halfas are turned into little children (2-6) by ghost/invention. Team Phantom/Maddie/Jack/Valerie have to take care of them.**  
Rules: Can or cannot expose. Mentally and physically turned back into kids. I imagine Vlad, Dani, and Danny having conflict (optional).

**Challenge:**** Ghost school. Danny attends it. AU.**  
Rules: Either make a school to the brim with OCs, or convert all canon ghosts into students and teachers.

**Challenge:**** "...Biology… Why would *insert pronoun or name here* bother with that?"**  
Rules: Either Danny, Dani, or a ghost says it.

**Challenge:**** Danny gets sucked into a hero movie.**  
Rules: Don't kill Danny.

**Challenge:**** I need a Detentionaire and Danny Phantom crossover.**  
Rules: Whatever you want, just make it good!

**Challenge:**** Danny (or Dan) tutors Box Lunch.**  
Rules: Box Ghost is fine with this. Don't kill Danny, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, or Box Lunch.

**Challenge:**** What if Danny read Paulina's Danny Phantom fanfiction?**  
Rules: He can get any reaction. Make me laugh. Or anyone you want to laugh.

**Challenge:**** Vlad's unique way of cursing rubs on Danny.**  
Rules: Have Danny realize it or not realize it.

**Challenge:**** Werewolf Danny!**  
Rules: *mantra* Don't make it a freaking werewolf romance, don't involve Twilight, and don't involve vampire romance…

**Challenge:**** Danny sings "potatoes and molasses".**  
Rules: For this… only the general rules.

**Challenge:**** "Oh no… it's One Direction/Justin Bieber/Several Timez." (points if you get the reference.)**  
Rules: Anyone can say it.

* * *

First comment to get the reference gets virtual cookies and a shoutout.  
Beedoo: *In weird cookie advertising costume**scowling* So submit you answer now.  
For a chance of virtual cookies and shoutout! No googling allowed.

*in suit* Follows, favorites, and reviews will be loved! Flames will be used to fuel the wrath of angry ghost babies!

Bye! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, first of all, congrats, **Candy Phantom**, you understood the reference! Have some cookies (::)(about a dozen of those) and a shoutout!  
Shoutout to **Candy Phantom**!  
The reference was from Gravity Falls, the clone boy band, Several Timez.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Challenge:** **Danny and Danni in Gravity Falls.**

Rules: Just the standard rules, actually.

**Challenge:**** Danny Phantom/Breakfast Club crossover.**  
Rules: Try to follow the standard as much as possible.

**Challenge:**** "So… who gets the last slice?" Battle begins on the last slice.**  
Rules: It must be a last slice of food, and a group of characters must fight over it.

**Challenge:**** A new ghost comes into town and switches people's personalities.**  
Rules: The ghost must have that power, and there must be a switch of such character and such character before such character (Danny) goes to stop the ghost.

**Challenge:**** Ghostwriter writes a book and drags Danny as a first reader.  
**Rules: Danny must show some distaste for the book and Ghostwriter hates that.

**Challenge:**** Danny and Dani make (pastry). Dani accidentally makes a mess.**  
Rules: They can or cannot fail at the pastry, Danny tries to clean up the mess.

**Challenge:**** Sam and Tuck make a bet on how long they can stand dietary changes.**  
Rules: Danny can be dragged into this and be the awkward "guys, I don't think" friend.

**Challenges:**** Danny cosplays as some magical girl.**  
Rules: Someone must laugh.

**Challenge:**** Character and character celebrate the new law about same-sex marriage.**  
Rules: They can be homosexual, but don't have to be. Lots of happiness.

**Challenge:**** "Now… where did I put that book?"**  
Rules: They need that book, and the character who says that line looks for it calmly and _slowly_.

**Challenge:**** Character watches a movie or short and cries.**  
Rules: Don't do Titanic. Do Disney or something. Even the animated version of Charlotte's Web!

**Challenge:**** Danny teaches Dani how to ice skate.**  
Rules: Adorable family like bonding.

**Challenge:**** Make a crossover of Danny Phantom that's rare.**  
Rules: Just standard.

**Challenge:**** Danny makes a good GZ map.**  
Rules: It must be a legible map.

* * *

Over here! Read the two lines! Important!  
Okay, who wants an inclusive chapter?  
In the reviews or PMs, you put a challenge. In the next chapter, I will put your name next to the challenge that you made.

Beedoo: Wow... you can actually have good ideas.  
*smacks him upside the head*  
Follows, favorites, and reviews will always be adored! Flames will be in the mayhem of Dani's mess!  
Beedoo: It's okay, we'll keep you away from your allergies.  
See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back! Sure, I got a little rusty after… how long since my last burst of energy and pure passion? Anyway, it's summer baby, and I'm gonna use it as much as I can.

Standard rules still apply, and really, it's been so long…  
Remember, other people's challenges are their own, so credit them!

Enjoy! :o)

* * *

First, from our volunteers:

**_DaniellePines _****has a challenge for you.****  
Challenge:**** "What did you do?" "Honestly, I have no idea."**  
Rules: Danny must say the second line. There must be complete and utter chaos.

**_Candy Phantom_****has a challenge for you.  
****Challenge:**** Make a Monster High/Danny Phantom crossover.  
**Rules: Although Candy Phantom did not specify, I'm guessing standard rules.

Now, from me:

**Challenge:****Danny, Dani, or Jazz get a check-up at the doctor's.  
**Rules: You can age up or down any character. In this case, the character getting a check-up is saying the why to every procedure. Ex: "Now, I need you to take a deep breath." "I need to take a deep breath so you can make sure my lungs aren't making weird noises."

**Challenge: ****Danny tries to pull an all-nighter after his constant sleep deprivation. Needless to say, no amount of coffee will help him now.  
**Rules: Danny is doing this to catch up on walks into his room in the morning and sees his asleep on the desk with his homework all over the place and a mug of cold coffee on the desk.

**Challenge:**** "****What… what is that?" "Breakfast. I made it for you."  
**Rules: Maddie and Danny Mother's Day fic. Young child Danny makes breakfast but fails horribly. How horribly? Well, that's up to you.

**Challenge:****Danny starts crying in class for apparently no real reason.  
**Rules: Must be in a lesson that doesn't warrant the tears. This must embarrass Danny.

**Challenge: ****"****You don't get it." "Why would I?" "Because… I don't know, really."  
**Rules: Any two characters. This can be either as dramatic of slice of life as you want.

**Challenge:**** "****I told Danny I thought the stars were lighthouses once. It didn't end well."  
**Rules: Person who says it has a flashback to show us how it all went down.

**Challenge:**** "****Lemme tell you, grading essays is not easy."**  
Rules: Mr. Lancer must say the line to the student that said it was easy. At the end of the fic, character who said it was easy must say to a friend the exact same line.

**Challenge:****Danny has an anxiety attack in the middle of class.  
**Rules: It can range from mild to extreme, be creative.

**Challenge****: A romantic date is ruined by a gnat.  
**Rules: Be as funny as you can. Any pairing.

**Challenge**: **"I'll admit it. I dun goofed."  
**Rules: The most serious character you can think if must say this.

**Challenge**: **Maybe crowing Danny as the pun master was a horrible idea after all.  
**Rules: Cringey puns all day long.

**Challenge****: Maddie and Jack were drunk one night. Hilarity ensues.  
**Rules: You know those bad science jokes? The ones that takes place at bars? I said once it was because only drunk scientists can find that shit funny. Let's put that theory to use by filling this fic with them.

* * *

Well, that's all for today. Sorry for not updating.  
I will say I have come back as a better writer. Also, stay gold.  
Beedoo: Who are you, Johnny Cade?  
Shut up… Anyway, I can't wait to read your stuff.

~Also, thanks to DaniellePines and Candy Phantom for their ideas.~

See ya!


End file.
